The Power of Thoughts
by cookies5529
Summary: WataxDou. Walking with Watanuki sometimes isn't simple, but Doumeki knows something is wrong. And he won't let Watanuki leave til he has it figured out... :o one shot.


**I kinda got forced into a hiatus of sorts, because of circumstances in my life lately. From work to everyone being sick...*sigh* my writing kinda had to take a back seat. So for now I have nothing but a meager offering. My apologies. Again. This will be my first journal from LJ that I have converted to . Of course sadly I can take no credit for Watanuki or Doumeki. Ever. T-T All XXXHolic is Clamp's. Hopefully they'll share. :)

This will be totally separate from anything else I am writing. Kinda a filler of sorts.

"Yes?" This, accompanied with a not so friendly glare made him rethink the previous thought. For a second. Its not as if he wasn't used to receiving said glare. Constantly. But simply because it probably won't matter anyway, Doumeki merely blinks. Obviously the answer is clear. Thinking back, though, he didn't remember asking a question. Looking into his deep blue eyes, Doumeki tried to decide whether to agitate him for entertainment or to maybe try for an actual conversation.

It was obvious that the lithe teen next to him was just about to run out of patience (not that he had a lot to begin with). So that's probably the reason Doumeki seemed to find it so easy to use it against him. He figured out long ago that it was quite funny to watch him go back and forth, cursing the heavens...so long as he plugged his ears first. I mean, life is hard enough without said seer screaming in your ear about how you're not listening.

Taking a good stab in the dark, (figuring "why not?") Doumeki guessed.  
"I don't really remember asking you a question."  
That's simple enough, right? If only.

A major vein seemed to be visible on the boy's head.  
"THAT. IS. NOT. WHAT I MEANT!" Huh. Is that steam coming out of his ears?  
So. Apparently that was the wrong question. Uh, statement.

Quirking an eyebrow, Doumeki stabbed again. Just a more like a jab this time.  
"What is it, then?"

The seer's eyes widened as Doumeki got a little bit closer to him. He blushed a little bit.  
"Well, I...you know what?! Nevermind! Just forget it."  
Watanuki yelled, as he stomped off.

Doumeki took another step closer, thinking he had one of two choices. A)force him to talk...just like that other incident. Or b) figure that he's telling him that he was wanting to go out later. Either way...could end up with a not-so-good ending. Alright. So if he wasn't going to talk...

"Hey! Dammit, would you just let me go already?!" The seer was yelling at him for shoving him (maybe not-so-gently) into a wall, pinning him down.

"Sorry. [Maybe] But you're going to tell me what you meant."

The seer merely sighed, looking down in embarrassment.  
"Fine. Just let me go and I'll talk to you."

"I...just was wondering what you are thinking. If you are regretting being with me, being the social pariah that I am."

"There's more." Doumeki said, slightly annoyed that this was even being brought up. Again.

He nodded. "There is. You've said that you don't want to be with Himawari. I get that. Who...who did you want to be with?" Apparently not sure about the reaction, he quickly looked down at the ground.

"If this is about what the kids at school are always saying, don't think I don't know about it." Watanuki's head snapped up quickly, his eyes wide with...fear? Doumeki sighed.  
"I don't care what they are saying. Otherwise I wouldn't be here. Not even for the food." Yes. That was something they said as well.  
"In answer to your other question. Did you want to go to that café down the street after work today?" Oh, yes. The reaction to this should be good.

Watanuki looked at him with wide eyes that showed no sign of going back to their regular size. He went from shocked to scared to excited and nervous in about a minute or two.  
"W-what are you talking about?! You can't be with someone like me! You actually have a life right now! I don't. I am not going to ruin yours! I already have for the most part!"

Well, THAT was unexpected. He sighed for about the fifth (and hopefully last) time in this conversation. You can't ruin things. I need to make sure you know that. Alright. So I guess I should be going back to the first plan after all.

Pinning Watanuki back against the wall, he kissed him, trying to show all the feelings he had. At first, he felt him start to pull away. But then, he finally seemed to let himself go. Doumeki expected to have gotten through to him and for him to finally understand. Apparently things really weren't going so well for them in that case. Because it was then that he saw Watanuki crying.

Wiping away the tears with his thumbs, he waited for him to say something about the current situation. He didn't have to wait for long.  
"You can't." He said, shaking his head. "I am not someone who is...you just can't." He let his head fall back down, like it carried too much weight.

"Say what you mean. Tell me."

Nodding sadly, Watanuki took a deep breath and continued.  
"You can't love someone like me. I'm not worthy. Before you interrupt me, let me say everything. Otherwise..." he shook his head again, smiling sadly. "Every time I get close to someone else, something happens to them. I'll admit that I...I can't let anything happen to the people I love and care for." Finally finished, he moved from the wall and started walking to work. Snapping out of his momentary thoughts, Doumeki reached out and grabbed his arm. Turning Watanuki around in a quick movement, he pulled him in for another kiss.

Wide eyed, Watanuki pulled back to look him in the eyes.  
"I already told you! Didn't I?! Are your listening THAT BAD that you can't just let me simply walk away?!"

"I heard you. I told you once already. I'm making a choice. It is and always has been my decision to stay with you. That won't change." He pulled Watanuki in for another kiss. "Run and I'll chase you. Always."

Watanuki laughed a little bit and wiped his tears with his sleeve.  
"Yeah. I hear you."

***okay. So maybe they turned out a little ooc. Sorry about that. I thought it was a short poem or something else, but it kinda evolved into a small story. Oops. Laters! Also, I'm totally sorry it turned out so weird. But writing at 4am will do that ^~^


End file.
